


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by skzpresso



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Jeongin isn't mentioned, Kim Seokjin is the RA, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), mentions of a spider, roller skating date, slightly rated for language and sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzpresso/pseuds/skzpresso
Summary: Changbin hadn’t interacted with the guys across the hall over the first three months.But after the latest party, he suddenly wound up more involved with them than ever.Jisung and Chan had become pretty close which lead to Changbin knowing the situation. Minho, who was Chan’s roommate, had smuggled in his own cat. It was not allowed in the slightest, and if caught you could be kicked off-campus.Changbin, being the great friend he is, covered for Minho in the only way he could think of.He played off the cat’s meowing as his own. Minho felt as if he ought to pay him back.The catch is, he wants to pay him back in the form of a date.





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I saw a prompt on Pinterest that gave me this idea a while ago, but I only recently decided to write it! There is a minor flashback that begins and ends with "+++". There are mentions of a spider, but nothing graphic or detailed. I know that could bother some people so that's why I put it in the tags and here in the notes. I hope you enjoy!

“Changbin! Why have you never told me our neighbor’s that hot?” Jisung stage-whispered as he shut the door. It was early winter but that didn’t stop Mother Nature from blessing them with below-freezing weather. Jisung spent time tediously removing layers of clothing after running a few errands. 

“Well, considering we’ve been here for three months I thought you would have seen him by now. He literally lives right across the hall.” Changbin said from his spot on the couch. He hated the cold and was currently bundled in many blankets to ensure the cold from outside could not reach him. 

“We practically live across from a god, what if his roommate looks just as good as him!” Jisung theorizes. Changbin can practically hear the gears turning in his friend's head. 

“Jisung, stop thinking with your dick please,” Changbin said without really caring about what Jisung was saying. 

“Hey! I’m not thinking with my dick! He’s hot, that’s just common sense.” 

“Ok, sure, he’s hot. Now move on.”

  
  
“Dude, what if he’s a top? I would kill to-”

  
  
“Jisung, if you want to get laid, go to that party this weekend. I’m sure he will be there.” Changbin paused the movie to put away the groceries Jisung was avoiding. 

He wandered over the where the bags were sitting on the floor. He must have gotten stuck in some light rain because some water was left behind when he picked up the bags. Jisung had to be frozen. Changbin went back to the nest of blankets he had accumulated and wrapped it tightly around Jisung, who immediately gave into the warmth. Changbin would let Jisung off this once for not putting up the groceries.

“The party? Wait, is it Johnny and Doyoung’s party?” Jisung said as he grew excited from the mere thought of it being their party. 

Johnny and Doyoung were known for their incredibly wild parties. They attracted most of the student body considering they lived off-campus in a _ large _house. This place easily had five or six bedrooms, and not the small ones either. This was pretty much a beach house of your dreams. 

How can they afford that you may ask? Well, it’s not so simple. You might think they were drowning in riches when in all actuality they were in university on academic scholarships. The house was somewhere they cleaned up for an elderly neighbor because their family liked to visit the area and needed somewhere to stay. When the neighbor passed, the family didn’t have a need for the house but couldn’t sell it because it was still precious to them. So, they let Johnny and Doyoung tend it and use it for what they wanted, and pay for only half the house payment while the family covered the other half. As long as it was completely clean after an event, they never had any problems.

The parties were insane. Lights, makeshift dance-floors, you name it, it’s probably there. Johnny and Doyoung were cheesy though, they liked to theme their parties. So they would put up one, _ singular flier _on the student activity board. It would only state their name, address, and the theme. 

Changbin remembered seeing the flier on the way back home today. 

“The theme is stupid, it ‘The _ Hottest _Winter Wonderland.’ Overheard people saying you're supposed to look at sexy as possible. I think the goal of this party is to have the most hookups to date. I think the last record was 10?” Changbin thought back to the last party a few months ago.

“Nah, it was eleven,” Jisung said as he finally sat on the couch.

“Really? How’d you know?”

“I was number eleven.”

“_ Jisung! _”

“I’m just saying! Anyway, we totally need to go. Wait, what’s hot neighbor's name?” Jisung asked. 

“Minho.” 

\- - -

Across the hall, there was a minor crisis happening. 

“Minho. What the fuck? You can’t steal your own cat!” Chan was trying to talk Minho out of his plan but had no luck so far. He had been bringing it up recently and Chan assumed he was just joking, but Minho was suddenly much more serious than he had been before.

“It’s my cat! Besides, Jin could care less that there’s a cat in our dorm.” 

Pets of any kind are strictly forbidden in their dorm rooms. Their resident advisor was Jin, who was already going on for his masters but still opted to be an RA. Jin was lenient on most things and the floor really liked him, but no pets was a very strict rule. 

“Woojin. Tell him it’s a bad idea.” Chan turned to the only other person in the room. Woojin was reclined on their couch trying not to fall asleep. His roommate was known for making life hell for Woojin, so he crashes at Minho and Chan’s dorm room during the afternoon so he could catch up on sleep. 

“Minho, think about it. It’s not just your dorm room. Chan could get in serious trouble too!” Woojin pointed out. That hadn’t crossed Chan’s mind yet, but now he’s really against the idea. He turned back to Minho with a newfound motivation to talk him out of the idea.

Minho and Chan didn’t start the year off as friends. They were randomly assigned roommates that happened to be in the same year. It started off very awkwardly between the two. They are both reserved around new people and it took a _ very _large spider to bring them together. 

+++

Minho was home alone. This never bothered him before considering his last roommate pretty much moved in with someone else. He was never there in the evenings and barely stopped by to grab his clothes. Chan had his reasons though. He told Minho that inspiration often struck at night and he had to go and do something about it. Minho knew that feeling well and wasn’t upset. It was nice to have company at night but usually tried to go to sleep early on these days. 

However, Minho went to take a shower and noticed the biggest spider he’s ever seen, just chilling in the upper corner of their shower. Minho couldn’t even scream before he managed to dig his phone out of the pile of clothes he brought in with him. Without taking his eyes off of the spider, he managed to call Chan. He was shaking so badly the phone nearly slipped from his hand.

_ “What’s up?” _

Minho didn’t realize that he was going to start crying, so when his body was wracked with sobs it took him by surprise. He managed to tell Chan to come back. He heard Chan rustling and reassuring him before he hung up to get here faster. Chan was worried something was severely wrong.

Chan came into the dorm and quickly found Minho standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He noticed Minho didn’t look at him when he came in, his eyes were firmly fixated on something_ in _ the bathroom. Chan turned the corner and nearly screamed. 

He could see why Minho was terrified. Chan was too. 

The spider was easily the size of a dinner plate and it was in an awkward spot. You couldn’t necessarily catch it without the possibility of the spider getting to safety. Chan knew he had to be the one to remove this creature but quite frankly he wanted to let the spider have the whole dorm while he moved out. 

Chan dragged a chair into the shower and a large pot to capture the spider in. When he stepped up onto the chair the spider moved a bit, he could hear Minho whimpering from a few feet back. Chan managed to rustle the spider into the pot and ran over to the nearest window and set the pot on the outside ledge. The spider could keep the pot if he wanted, it didn’t hurt Chan’s feelings at all. It’s not like they cooked anyway.

Minho broke out in a fresh set of tears, but ones that Chan could tell were full of relief. Minho threw his arms around Chan’s neck and mumbled many _ thank yous. _He was finally able to take his shower and get to sleep, Chan not far behind.

+++

Ever since then Chan and Minho have become much closer and lean on each other for support. However, Chan was not going to have a cat be his downfall. 

“If you can one hundred percent guarantee that cat won’t get us in trouble, I might think about it.” Chan conceded, but he knew it was impossible. 

“Might?” Minho was unimpressed. “Listen. I’m getting my cat. Not right now though. It would be a while. Let’s go out and get something to eat, I’m starving.” 

Minho loved his cat dearly, and it was hard being away from her for so long. His mother had been taking wonderful care of her but it wasn’t the same. He missed being able to interact with her, so he wanted to bring her to the dorm. Since his mother would be gone for a few days next week he was planning to get his cat then. He would tell his mom after he successfully brought the cat to the dorm, he didn’t want to cause his mother unnecessary worry.

He didn’t see the big deal in getting his cat back.

\- - -

Changbin didn’t _ dislike _seeing all the couples around campus, it only reminded him of something he’s never had or experienced. 

Through high school, Changbin was socially awkward and didn’t have the nerve to really get to know anyone he was interested in. Jisung was actually one of his best friends in high school. Changbin at some point had developed what he considered a small crush on the younger, but eventually let the feelings fade because he cared too much about Jisung to potentially ruin their friendship. His liking to Jisung never got overbearing, but his heart would flutter from time to time. He thinks it was because Jisung loved physical affection. 

Jisung was always holding hands with someone, or initiating a hug, cuddling up to someone, he just loved contact. It was his favorite sense of security. Changbin was weary at first. He was often tense and uncomfortable during the first few weeks of their friendship, but once he learned that’s just how Jisung shows his affection, he was able to adjust. Jisung also had no problems in attracting his classmates. He was charismatic and agonizingly attractive, he knew it too. He wasn’t cocky by any means, but he was confident in himself. 

Changbin was not. 

He didn’t see himself how Jisung would try and explain. He was always trying to boost Changbin’s confidence. To a point, it did help. Changbin could never quite get to the confidence he felt he needed. So relationships, and even most friendships, naturally fell out. 

At first, a few girls tried to gain his attention in his senior year. One girl was sweet and smart, very cute as well. Yet, Changbin had felt absolutely nothing towards her. Changbin had never wanted to lead anyone on, so he rejected her kindly and the two remained friends. 

When Changbin got to college, he thought he would eventually see himself dating. Schoolwork and his anxiety had other plans. Changbin made some good friends but never was interested in them. So Changbin poured himself into his studies and remained single. It’s now his third year into his bachelor’s degree and is doing very well. Jisung is in the same program but had managed to bounce from person to person at the same time. 

Jisung was naive and loved whole-heartedly. At first, he was in relationships for love and happiness, but his first nasty breakup ruined his views on relationships. 

Jisung found what he thought to be love with this guy. They had been dating for almost a year and the two seemed happy together. So many photos were taken and memories were made. He was many of Jisung’s firsts, which even to this day Jisung doesn’t regret. He truly trusted his boyfriend and envisioned them together for many years. 

However, his boyfriend was cheating on him with some girl for who knows how many months. He later figured out it was during the entire duration of his relationship. Jisung had walked in on the two on _ his _couch and immediately threw them both out. The girl didn’t seem to be pleased either. It turns out the guy was lying to them both, so he left in an angry storm and left them behind. 

Since then, Jisung was never with the same person for long. He slept with whoever found him intriguing enough and Changbin hated it. He knew his best friend had a heart of gold and wanted him to find someone to make him happy in the long run. Sometimes Jisung would come back to their dorm room, even now, and simply cry. Changbin always reminding him that he loved him dearly. On those nights, Changbin would push Jisung to the far side of his bed and hold on to his friend’s shaking frame until he would cry himself to sleep. 

Sometimes Changbin wondered if relationships were really worth it. Seeing Jisung cry over broken relationships and seek out sexual pleasure to try to heal his wounded heart ached Changbin’s own. Maybe other people had great, life long relationships. It seems that he and Jisung were just severely unlucky. 

\- - -

The weekend finally rolled around and Changbin decided to sit this party out. Jisung was taking nearly all day to get ready. He knew better than to hurry Jisung or else he probably would be dragged to the party as compensation for disrupting the process. 

He was used to the quiet noise Jisung made though. He didn’t listen to music too loudly while he was doing his hair and makeup, and it was actually relaxing to watch him do it. Changbin had never been a big fan of dolling up so he wasn’t familiar with what Jisung did. There were times when Changbin would ask Jisung to explain what he was doing just so he could watch and understand. He always complied, if anything he looked pleased to be explaining it. 

The party was set to start in an hour at this point, so Jisung decided to head out and meet a couple of his friends at the closest grocery store so they could grab some snacks to eat beforehand. 

Jisung met up with Hyunjin and Felix. Seungmin wasn’t a big fan of parties, much like Changbin, and opted to stay home instead of potentially poisoning himself with copious amounts of alcohol like some other students will. He didn’t count it as part of the fun. Hyunjin and Felix were wild cards. The two carried themselves with the responsibility to bring chaos where-ever they went. They were seemingly never embarrassed to do anything. 

At the mart, Felix had hopped into a shopping cart and urged Hyunjin to push him around at high speeds. Now, Jisung didn’t want to be seen with the two in case they got in trouble. So he simply recorded his friend’s antics and sent the video to Changbin in hopes of raising his spirits. 

When Felix and Hyunjin ultimately got kicked out they felt it was finally time to wreak havoc at the party. 

\- - -

Minho was… intrigued? The party was in full swing and it wasn’t overly crowded. Most people had already opted to hook up with other party-goers because even Minho found himself eyeing a few people. They took the theme seriously and he swears he can hear Johnny counting out increasingly larger numbers every now and then, probably the count of pairs (or more) he spies going off to get frisky. 

He notices three people have been keeping the attention of multiple others. 

Chan comes back over to Minho after he finished getting their drinks. The two usually stayed in the background at the parties when they were together. 

“Isn’t that our neighbor?” Chan said, pointing over to a cute boy with sparkly eyes and round, highlighted cheeks. He was amongst the group of three that had been catching everyone’s eye. Minho had to admit, the guy was extremely cute but he was more interested in the makeup he was wearing. Minho loved the dabble in makeup but wasn’t great at it just yet. 

“I think so. I have no clue what his name is though.” Minho admitted. 

“Well, I’m gonna go find out. He’s cute and I want to take my chance.” 

Chan lives up to his word and tosses his drink as he leaves to interact with the cute stranger. Apparently, Chan was determined to get on his good side because the guy was smiling radiantly at whatever Chan was saying. Minho mentally counted back from ten as he downed his drink, and when he hit two Jisung was already dragging Chan to the direction of the bedrooms. From somewhere, Minho heard a distant _ ten _from Johnny. 

\- - -

Minho was _ drunk. _ He’s been tipsy, and he’s been pretty damn drunk before. However, nothing can compare to how he feels right now. He already can feel the hangover creeping upon him as he tries to open his door. He can’t remember the door being this hard to open. It’s a fucking door, it should _ open. _ It’s what they _ do. _

When he finally managed to open the door he barely made it to the couch before he passed the fuck out. He’s never been so happy to see a couch before. 

Yet, Changbin was not impressed by his neighbor being on his couch. 

Changbin had been sleeping for once at a normal time and was abruptly awakened by this ruckus from the entrance to their dorm. He figured Jisung was just coming home so he went to welcome him, but saw Minho gracelessly fall face first into his couch. 

Minho lived on the opposite wall as him, so he could see him getting it mixed up. But how in the hell did _ Minho’s _ key open _ Changbin’s _door? 

Changbin didn’t really have the time or energy to care that he pretty much had a complete stranger drooling on his couch. He just wanted to go back to sleep. 

\- - -

Being the early riser he is, Changbin wakes up at sunrise. He doesn’t have any need to set an alarm considering he doesn’t have early morning classes but wakes up early anyway. He glances across the room to see Jisung’s bed still empty and untouched. Jisung hadn’t come home last night. Changbin sighed and shuffled out to the kitchen to get some breakfast, and totally forgot that Minho was on his couch. 

Changbin let out a small squeal in surprise, startling Minho awake. He stirred up and immediately grabbed his head. Changbin figured he must have a gnarly hangover and found some pain relief pills and a bottle of water to give to Minho. 

He graciously took the items and downed the pills quickly. He lay back on the couch for a few minutes before sitting back up quicker than he should have. 

“This isn’t my dorm.” 

“Nope. You somehow opened my room with your key and you passed out on my couch.” Changbin explained as Minho stretched out. 

“I’m so sorry. I have no clue how that happened. I was so drunk.” He could hear Changbin rustling around before he tapped his shoulder, offering him something. 

“Here’s a makeup removing cloth, your skin will be thankful.” Minho took the damp towelette and wiped the makeup off his face. His eyes hurt from falling asleep in his contacts and his skin felt so dry. He can’t believe he didn’t crash at his own place. 

“I should go back to my dorm. I’m so sorry.” Minho went to leave but Changbin blocked him from the door. Minho wasn’t sure why he was being stopped from _ leaving _the dorm he accidentally broke into.

“You’re extremely hungover and my roommate hasn’t returned. At least let me take care of you until he gets back so I won’t worry to death over him.” Changbin proposed. Minho mulled over it before ultimately agreeing. 

“Who’s your roommate?” 

“Jisung. Left here in a dark blue leather jacket and had really sparkly makeup on.”

“Oh. I think he may be with Chan somewhere.” Minho said. 

“Who’s Chan? And why?” 

“Well, Chan’s my roommate. And, the two seemed to hit it off so I’m assuming they slept together but I’m not one hundred percent sure.” Minho explained as he sat back down on the couch. 

“Sounds like Jisung. He needs to stop before he gets hurt though.” Changbin worried aloud as he started making something to eat. It smelled delicious to Minho who was absolutely starving. 

Changbin wouldn’t consider himself a master chef, but he knew how to cook a good majority of things. He enjoyed cooking breakfast foods, which worked well for him and Jisung. His roommate slept as late as possible, but always needed something to eat in the morning. So, Changbin took to cooking something every morning so Jisung wouldn’t be hungry through his morning classes. 

By the time Changbin was done cooking, Minho had made it to the small table so they could eat. He was still squinting from the bright lights. Changbin set the food down in front of Minho who dug into it quickly. He didn’t really slow down until the food was completely gone, Changbin was barely halfway through his food. 

“There is some more over there if you want it. I never eat more than one plate.” Changbin directed Minho over to the stove where the savory breakfast mix was still warm in the pan. 

The two continued eating in peaceful silence until Jisung stumbled through the door with someone by his side. 

“Minho! I was worried you got hurt or killed or kidnapped-” Chan was rambling as he latched on to Minho. Jisung collapsed in Changbin’s lap and nearly fell asleep. He jostled Jisung awake and half carried him to his bed so he could sleep comfortably. 

Chan was almost in tears by the time Changbin got back. Chan was much broader than Minho, so he pretty much engulfed the other in a hug. Minho didn’t seem to mind though, he was rocking them to and fro in an effort to comfort the other. He could tell Chan was nearly crushing Minho if the bulging veins on his arm and white-knuckled grip on the back of Minho’s shirt was any sign. He must have been seriously scared for his roommate. It was for a good reason though. Changbin had experienced something similar with Jisung before.

“I mistook Changbin’s dorm for ours and crashed on his couch for the night. I didn’t even think to text you.” Minho explained softly, Chan’s grip was softening on his back. It seemed like his breathing was becoming calmer too.

“Changbin? Right? Thanks for not kicking Minho out. I’m just glad he’s safe.” Changbin was trying to clean a bit when Chan spoke to him. “Jisung brought me over here in case you had seen Minho, so that’s why I was with him.” 

“It’s alright. I don’t have the heart to kick out someone who I know doesn’t cause trouble. It was an honest mistake. Just gotta change my lock now.” Changbin teased, it earned laughs from the roommates across from him.

Changbin was a bit shocked when Chan wrapped him in a hug and thanked him once more before leaving, Minho following suit. They sure were a touchy duo.

The front door clicked closed and Changbin found himself grabbing more pain relief pills and water to put on Jisung’s table so he could take it when he woke up. The younger had failed to take his makeup off as well and fell asleep on top of the blankets. 

Changbin took it upon himself to get Jisung comfortable. He lightly dragged the makeup remover over Jisung’s face, having to work at his eyeshadow and eyebrows a bit more than anything. He dampened a washcloth with warm water to try and get rid of the residue on his face, he knew how Jisung felt about breakouts. 

He also managed to get Jisung into something more comfortable. It took him forever to get the extremely skinny jeans off him, replacing them with much looser fitting shorts so he wouldn’t complain when he woke up. Changbin unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, not sure if it was actually Jisung’s. He doesn’t remember him owning this color green or his shirt being this big, but he fought with Jisung’s arms long enough to get a soft shirt back on him. 

He sometimes wonders why he does things like this for Jisung, but he doesn’t let that stop him from taking care of him. 

Turning out the lights he crawls into bed with Jisung, comfortably snuggling with the younger who latched on as soon as he laid down. Jisung’s soft breaths and steady heartbeat ultimately lulled Changbin back to sleep. 

\- - -

Jisung was thankful to have Changbin as a roommate. He knew he wasn’t the best in return but was still gracious that Changbin won’t let him suffer. He felt tremendously better by the end of the day and caught up on some well-needed sleep. 

Monday rolled around and Jisung was not entirely pleased. Today he had a math class first and absolutely hated it. He didn’t have any of his usual friends in the class and the teacher was extremely boring. He could not _ wait _ for this semester to be over so he could get out of this class. He’s not sure why he needed math for his chosen major, but he didn’t feel like arguing with his grouchy counselor.

Jisung chose to sit in the back so he didn’t have to deal with the professor breathing down his neck the entire time. Today, he happened to realize that he _ did _know someone in this class. Jisung would swear on his life he had never seen Chan in this class before and nearly died on the spot. Chan’s eyes landed on Jisung and flashed a smile while he was heading Jisung’s way. He looked much softer and sweet without the dark makeup around his eyes, Jisung noticed that Chan’s hair was curly as well. He felt himself melt as the insanely attractive man made his way over. He refuses to believe Chan was real. He slid into the seat next to Jisung, eyes never leaving him. 

“You’re telling me we’ve been in this class together for three months and have never interacted?” Jisung said. From this distance, he noticed Chan had dark circles under his eyes, familiar with seeing them on Changbin they’re probably from a lack of sleep.

“I swear I’ve never seen you before the party.” Chan looked baffled. They settled into random chatter until class started and the professor enforced silence.

Jisung and Chan had taken to passing notes throughout the class so the professor wouldn’t get rowdy. It wasn’t very awkward between them, despite having slept together at the party. This somehow felt natural. Chan was intriguing but very open about himself. 

It also lead to Jisung and Chan becoming much closer. Over the course of the next week, the two had decided to hang out nearly every day once classes were over. That Friday, Jisung was over at Chan and Minho’s place. He hadn’t been at the dorm when Minho was yet, today is the first day.

“Chan. I’m going to get my cat. I’ll be back- Jisung?” Minho stopped mid-sentence to address the third person in the room, that was not Woojin. Well, in his refrigerator to be exact. He had been crouched over and digging through the fridge when Minho finally noticed him. He froze as he was caught but decided to brush off the embarrassment.

“Yep, but what about this cat?” Jisung asked. 

“Oh, no, you were _ actually _ serious?” Chan exclaimed with a sigh. He massaged his temples as he crossed the room to Minho. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit. “You’re going to get us in trouble.” 

“It’s just a ten-pound cat. It’ll be fine.” Minho reassured Chan as he gathered a few things to leave. 

“Is he serious?” Jisung asked, he only received a shrug from Chan who decided to start up a movie. He was hoping Minho was just bluffing. Jisung fell onto the couch with Chan and placed his head on his lap. Chan began to play with his hair almost immediately. Jisung was very happy with this setup. A movie with a cute boy playing with his hair was like a dream. He often did the same thing with Changbin, but it just felt _ right _with Chan.

\- - -

“You _ were _ serious.” Jisung dead-panned. He’d seen some dumb plans come to life, even taken part in some with Hyunjin and Felix, but this was ridiculous.

Minho had a cat carrier and set it on the counter quietly. He opened the latch and let the small grey and white tabby cat out. 

"Minho, your cat is going to get us in trouble, you dumbass.” Chan couldn’t actually believe what he was seeing. This was a huge violation of dorm rules and could lead to being kicked out of on-campus residency. Chan begins to think Minho doesn’t understand the severity of the situation.

"Well, I needed her."

"You stole her from your own _ house. _” He knew very well that Minho’s mother didn’t know he was coming to get the cat. 

“And what about it?”

"If it brings attention to us I'm claiming you aren't my roommate and broke in."

"Chan, no. Don't do me like that bro." Minho tried to joke with Chan to lighten the mood. Jisung watched in confused silence.

"It be like that sometimes."

“Don’t say that with a serious face! It’s a _ cat _.” Minho was a bit upset that Chan was reacting so negatively. 

“It’s a violation of rules and you know that. I won’t report your cat but you better fucking hope no one else does. If Jin hears that thing he can check the room with reasons to believe there’s something suspicious.” Chan’s tone was firm, but Minho remained relaxed and carefree. 

“Enough about the cat, let her adjust to the dorm. What brings Jisung here?” 

Jisung whipped his head up at the mention of his name, he had tuned the conversation out quickly when he knew he couldn’t intervene. 

“He’s my friend?” Chan was confused as to why Minho was asking him. 

“Just a friend?”

“Minho!” Chan exclaimed. Minho chuckled softly at the offended expression Chan and Jisung had. 

“I’m just messing with you. Your roommate, Changbin, right? Can I ask you a question about him?” Minho directed at Jisung. He nodded with a brow quirked upwards.

“Is he single?” Jisung blinked with great effort before the question had processed.

“Painfully so. He’s never even gone on a date.” Jisung explained before thinking through his response. He knew Changbin wouldn’t be necessarily _ happy _that he shared that information. Now it was Minho and Chan’s turn to be confused. 

“I could have sworn he was cuffed.” Chan sighed as he sat down onto the couch. 

“Nope. He’s never lucked out with anyone. Never been on a date, never hooked up with someone. It’s painful to watch as his best friend.” 

“Is he interested in anyone?” Minho pressed onward. 

“No, but why are you asking? Are you interested?” Jisung had a knowing look.

“He’s cute, plus he was nice enough to not kick me out when I pretty much broke into his apartment. I wanted to pay him back in the form of a date.” Minho explained.

“Are you actually interested in him though?” Jisung’s face was a bit more intense than he remembered it being. 

“I’d like to say so. He’s kind, cute, caring…” Minho drawled on. 

“Just don’t persuade him to do anything he doesn’t want to do, okay? He’s stubborn so I shouldn’t have to worry but I don’t want anything bad to happen to him.” Jisung had shown many sides of himself through this small interaction they had. Minho could tell why Chan was interested in him, they were similar in various ways. 

“I totally get it. If I do something stupid, I give you full consent to kick my ass.” 

\- - -

“Please, Dori, I need to work on my homework and you aren’t letting me do that!” Minho begged the small kitten at his feet. She was rolling around and nipping at his ankles to get his attention. He was desperately trying to ignore her but she was adamant.

She had been adjusting very well to the dorm, and hardly made any noise. She was an angel most of the time. It had become funny when she took to sleeping in Chan’s bed at night and Chan didn’t much care for it. He didn’t have the heart to put her on the floor though. 

Minho had put on his headphones so he could focus a bit more, but he didn’t notice Dori heading to the door. 

She began meowing, _ loudly, _and Minho didn’t hear it at all. 

This continued on for several minutes, and that was long enough for Jin to hear it.

By the time Jin started down the hall, Minho had taken his headphones off to grab something to eat and went into panic mode. He grabbed Dori and immediately began to soothe her so she would be quiet. The damage was done already though. He was just waiting for Jin to knock on his door. 

But he heard another door open. 

“Hey, Jin? You’re never down here.” Minho could tell it was Changbin, he had a unique voice he couldn’t forget. He figured he had to have heard it too if _ Jin _heard the cat.

“Do you happen to have a cat?” 

_ Shit _

“Oh, did- did you hear the meowing?” Changbin sounded shy. 

“Yeah, was it your cat?” 

“This is embarrassing. I have a cat back home, and when I’m face-timing my sister my cat jumps into the frame. She meows at me and I meowed back. So, I think you heard me meowing back at my cat.” Changbin trailed off. 

The silence was astounding for a few seconds. Minho couldn’t believe Changbin just covered for him.

“Oh. I mean, ok. Thanks for telling me. Next time don’t meow so loudly.” Jin sounded a bit appalled, slightly judgmental if he might add. 

Minho heard Jin’s footsteps move in the opposite direction. He threw open his door and grabbed Changbin who was still standing in the hallway and brought him into his dorm. 

“You are a life-saver.” Minho nearly melted in relief. Changbin noticed the cat Minho was still holding. 

“I thought Jisung told me you stole your cat.” Changbin laughed lightly. 

Minho put the cat down and properly invited Changbin in. 

“How did you come up with a story so fast? I would have panicked!”

“I’m not too sure honestly. I just went with something that sounded believable.” 

“And you meowing at your cat was believable?” Minho laughed at the smug expression Changbin was wearing.

“Well, Jin believed it didn’t he? Seriously though, one day that cat is really gonna get you in trouble,” Changbin said as he sat on the couch, barely missing the feline who darted past him. Minho joined him on the couch not long after. He sank onto the couch with a sigh.

“I do have to say thank you though, you didn’t let me get caught. Let me make it up to you.” Minho proposed, now sitting to face the other. Changbin raised an eyebrow in response. He noticed how serious the other looked.

“You don’t really have to, but I’m listening.” 

“Let me take you on a date!” Minho said with a bright smile. 

“Wait, a _ what _ ?” Changbin thought he heard wrong at first. _ A date? With Minho? _Why does that thought make Changbin so nervous? He knows he’s a complete novice when it comes to relationships because, well, he’s never been in one. He doesn’t have any experience with this and he didn’t want to fuck up around anyone, let alone Minho.

“A date! Come one, Jisung might have told me you haven’t been on a date. Let me take you out.” Minho said. Changbin deflated a bit, he didn’t want to be asked out in pity.

“Don’t offer this if you aren’t interested in me at all. I’m not looking for a hookup.” Changbin said seriously. Minho grabbed his hands to catch his attention. Changbin noticed how their hands fit together nicely but tried not to think about it too much at the moment. 

“I know that. Seriously, let me take you on a date. The whole shebang. After one date with me, I can guarantee your standards will be raised.” Minho said confidently. Minho knew he was a good catch, he can be gentlemanly if he wanted to be. He usually had no interest in actual dates because he had a history of attracting weird people. Mainly people that were overly possessive and Minho didn’t like that.

“Oh, really?” 

“Hey, you might even get a little _ treat _afterward.” The older said suggestively. Changbin immediately spluttered and turned a deep shade of red. He didn’t understand how Minho could be so straightforward. The thought was not unappealing to Changbin though, considering how attractive Minho was. Sexual attraction was definitely there, but it was still embarrassing for him to admit to even himself.

“Oh, my- No-” 

“Oh, by now you could've guessed, but Jisung mentioned you’ve never slept with anyone either,” Minho said honestly.  
  
“That rat.” Changbin sighed deeply. He has made a mental note to throttle Jisung when he gets back to his room.  
  
“Rat indeed, but I could introduce you to that too if you wanted.” He genuinely meant it too. Minho knew how important it was to people for the first time to be safe and comfortable. It really shouldn’t be something rushed when you’re completely new to it. He wasn’t too lucky to have an enjoyable first go with sex. His partner didn’t take into consideration how his body reacted and pretty much only used him for pleasure. Minho since then has also realized he was more dominant by nature and found he preferred to take charge.  
  
“Minho, that makes it seem like you aren’t interested at all. I don’t want to get my own feelings involved if you only want a quick fuck.” Changbin said as he stood up to make his way back to his own dorm room. Minho rose quickly, putting himself in front of Changbin so he couldn’t leave. They were nose-to-nose briefly, Minho looking down ever so slightly at Changbin before Minho pushed him back down onto the couch. Changbin froze at the sudden surge of distinct dominance. Minho leaned down and placed a hand for support next to Changbin’s head on the couch. Bringing their faces close together once again.

“If I wanted a quick fuck I’d go to the club. I’m genuinely interested in you, Changbin. Because from day one I’ve found you attractive and interesting. Now, I’ll tell you the details later. Right now, I’ve got to plan a date, baby boy.” Minho said in a barely audible murmur, rather close to Changbin’s ear. Minho left him on his own couch as he turned to go to his bedroom. Changbin suddenly wasn’t sure how to handle Minho. At least, not _ that _Minho.

\- - -

When Changbin got back to his dorm, Jisung had just come in. The short interaction with Minho was enough to pass enough time for Jisung to make his way back. 

“Jisung!” Changbin all but shouted. It frightened the younger, who sadly dropped his cheeseburger on the floor. He looked about ready to cry but noticed Changbin’s warm vibe was replaced with coldness.

“That would be me?” 

“Ok, why did you go on and tell Minho that I’ve never been on a date? Let alone the fact you told him I haven’t gotten laid. Why would he need to know?” Changbin was upset, but he didn’t seem angry. The confusion was scrawled across his face despite his efforts to remain neutral. 

“He asked about you. He asked if you were single because he was interested.” Jisung thought best to tell him the truth. He didn’t want Changbin to feel played. 

“What?” 

“Yes, Changbin. Believe it or not, you wooed him on accident just by not kicking him out.” Jisung cupped Changbin’s face between his palms. “He’s genuinely interested, okay? It’s not a joke. It’s not some sick prank.” 

“He- He just asked me out.” 

“That was fast, tell me what happened!” Jisung’s eyes brightened with excitement as the two sat on the couch. He was hoping Minho would make a move, but it was definitely faster than he expected.

When Changbin was retelling the events, Jisung listened attentively. 

“Ok. How did you survive that? I would have either had a heart attack or be insanely turned on, tell me your ways!” Jisung laughed when Changbin blushed. 

“I think I was more shocked than anything. He even brought up _ sex. _Why would he do that?” Changbin dragged his hands down his face in embarrassment. 

“Well, I think I could confidently say this though. If you don’t want it one-hundred percent, he won’t force you into it. He just seems like that kind of guy.” 

“I hope you’re right on that.” 

“Hey, you owe me a cheeseburger! Don’t think I’m going to forget!” Jisung shoved Changbin as he just remembered the discarded food on the floor.

“Ok! I’ll do you one better. I’ll order a pizza and we can play video games.” 

“_ Hell yeah! _” 

\- - -

Over the course of a few days, Minho had managed to come up with absolutely nothing for a date with Changbin. He thought something would come to him eventually. Instead, he had no ideas and was growing frustrated with himself. So, Minho did what he had to do. 

Invite over Jisung. 

Well, Chan invited Jisung but on behalf of Minho since he didn’t have his number.

Woojin was crashing for the afternoon, so Minho could get an extra opinion from him if needed. 

“Ok, what’s the deal? I got a mildly frantic voicemail from Chan and rushed across the hall.” Jisung said with a bit of sarcasm. Minho has no clue what Chan said, but he’s not sure he wants to know either.

“I need your help. I have no idea what to do for this date with Changbin.” Jisung hummed softly as he sat down.

“Ah, so you need advice? Throw out a few ideas and I’ll see if I can help.”

Minho and Jisung threw ideas back and forth, Woojin piping up every now and then in order to come up with a nice date. 

“Could you do the classic dinner and a movie? Changbin’s a simple guy.” 

“Yeah, but trying to talk over dinner is nearly impossible unless you want to talk with a mouthful of food. Don’t even try to talk during a movie.” 

“What about the indoor trampoline park?” Jisung suggested. 

“That has disaster written all over it.” Sighing, Minho pursed his lips in thought. Several seconds passed before another idea was pitched.

“How about roller skating?” Woojin spoke into the silence. 

Jisung glanced over at Minho to see his reaction to the idea. “Changbin’s never been roller skating before. He has wanted to though.”

“I’m actually really good, I could teach him. Woojin, you genius!” Minho smiled brilliantly, earning a breathy laugh from Woojin. 

“I know, I’m great. It’s the least I could do since I've taken up residence on your couch.” Woojin boasted. 

“Is Changbin at the dorm now?” Minho asked Jisung, who happened to be checking his phone. 

“He’s at the grocery store. He only left a few minutes ago. You could go do some shopping and run into him, walk him home and ask him out!” Jisung planned aloud. Before Jisung had completely finished verbalizing it, Minho was already putting on shoes and a jacket to leave. 

“Go score a date!” Woojin yelled as Minho nearly ran out the door. Jisung turned around in his chair to see the other more clearly. 

“How long have you known Minho and Chan?” Jisung asked. 

“I’ve known Chan longer, probably three or four years. I only met Minho this year because of Chan. I’m thankful they let me crash here though. My roommate is a dick who either games loudly into the night, or brings over someone and kicks me out.” 

Jisung and Woojin keep each other company until Woojin drifts off to sleep during their conversation. Jisung noticed how exhausted he was before he fell asleep, he hoped the other could get some good sleep. He really enjoyed talking to Woojin, he found some comfort he hadn’t found in many other people before. Jisung neatly wrote down his name and number on a sticky note he found and attached it to Woojin’s phone on the table next to him. Jisung was hoping Chan would have come back, but he can meet with Chan another time. 

Minho was freaking out _ slightly _. 

He made it to the nearest grocery store and started roaming the isles in hopes of finding Changbin. Minho did pick up some things, mainly snacks, so he looked like he was actually shopping. He stumbled across Changbin by the produce section. He barely recognized him because of the many layers he was wearing. 

His scarf was wrapped high on his neck, even hiding the lower half of his face. Minho caught Changbin’s gaze and was nearly floored. When his soft smile is hidden, Changbin looks much more intimidating. He knows that isn’t who he is though. Changbin was kind enough to take care of him and loved his best friend dearly. 

Minho finally approached Changbin with the small amount of confidence he had mustered. He wasn’t one to panic, but something about Changbin flustered him.

“Fancy seeing you here. Jisung had come over to my dorm to see Chan and I didn't really want to stick around if anything happened.” Minho giggled at the story he put together.

“Ah, I wondered why Jisung left so quickly.” 

They managed to combine shopping lists, including Minho’s impromptu list, and finished the search together. While walking back to their dorms in the cold, Minho thought he should have dressed _ much _warmer. He only had a jacket to protect himself from the unyielding cold air, where Changbin had many items and seemed to be faring better than himself. 

“Oh! Changbin?” Minho caught his attention before he walked into his dorm room. He figured it was now or never.

“Next Saturday, do you want to go roller skating?” Changbin’s eyes softened, Minho could tell he was smiling. 

“Is this the date?” 

“If you want it to be.” Minho’s confidence was beginning to wear off when it seemed Changbin wasn’t interested. 

“Then it’s a date. Does five work?” Changbin asked. 

“Of course, bye Changbin,” Minho said as they disappeared into their respective rooms. 

\- - -

“Chan. I didn’t think this through. A _ roller skating _date? Who the hell does that for a first date?” Minho gripes as he tries to find something to wear. It was d-day and Minho was struggling. 

“It’s cute! You can roller skate, and really fucking good if I might add. This gives you an excuse to hold his hand and be all cuddly! If he can’t skate, he has to rely on you to help him. It’s perfect.” Chan called from somewhere inside his closet. The two were putting their wardrobe together to find something nicer for Minho to wear, that wasn’t overdressed. They both figured a button-down and jeans would work fine. Minho however, didn’t own a single button-down shirt. Hence why Chan was swimming in a sea of silk, velvet, and cotton black shirts to find the right one. Minho silently questioned how he could tell the difference between his clothes. 

“Well, what if I fuck up?” 

“You won’t, Minho. Take him on the best date he’ll ever experience and you might get a boyfriend out of it.” 

“What about you and Jisung?” Minho quickly changed the topic.

“I’m not sure what you mean.” 

To be honest, Minho isn’t sure what he meant either. The two were confusing. It was clear the two have had sex, but Minho can’t gauge if their friends or more. Usually, a hookup doesn’t turn into a friendship. It’s left Minho puzzled, to say the least. 

At this point, Chan was now attempting to wrestle Minho into a shirt he had found. 

Note _ wrestled. _

“Don’t you like purple?” Chan asked. 

“Yeah, you own purple?” 

“Here it is!” Chan held up a silk lavender button-down top, that had what seemed to be silver stitching. It was incredibly flashy for Minho’s taste and immediately shook his head. 

“I would look like a fool in that.” Minho eyed the other who was coming closer to him. He was unbuttoning the shirt and held it out to Minho. “No, Chan.” 

“At least try it on!” Minho shook his head. This lead to Chan unzipping Minho’s jacket himself. Minho gasped in shock. 

“Why are you stripping me?” 

“I’m putting the damn shirt on you, it won’t kill you.” Chan slid the jacket off from Minho’s torso and let it drop to the ground. Minho clamped his arms down to his side. “It’s going to be like this?” 

He knew Chan goes to the gym, but he shouldn’t be able to take Minho down. 

Right?

Minho underestimated Chan’s strength after he was able to pry his arms away from his body with ease. He decided just to let Chan put the shirt on him so he wouldn’t get hurt. 

He shoved Minho towards a mirror once the shirt was deemed appropriate. Minho hated to admit that the shirt actually looked really nice. It would have saved him more time to just have accepted the shirt instead of fighting over it, but at least he had an outfit now.

When Minho opened the door to leave, he saw Changbin stepping out at well. 

Minho was suddenly very thankful Chan put him in something mildly flashy. Changbin had opted for a similar outfit but was wearing an aqua shirt in comparison to Minho’s lavender one. 

“You ready?” Minho wasn’t able to stop himself from smiling when he noticed Changbin was blushing. 

“Uh, yeah! Are you sure you still want to go on this date with me?”

“I asked you on a date, didn’t I? Of course, I do. I just hope you enjoy it!” 

And with that, the two _ finally _moved from the hallway and made their way to the roller skating rink. 

As soon as they stepped foot into the location, the lighting was insane. Since it was already evening, the colorful flashing lights were the main source of lighting because the main lights were off. There seemed to be a game happening on the rink as of right now, so they can take plenty of time to get some skates. 

It wasn’t overly busy just yet, people usually start coming in waves by eight. That’s why Minho was happy with Changbin’s choice of time. 

Minho quickly put his own skates on so he could help Changbin lace his. When Minho first started skating, he never laced them tightly enough so he wound up with more ankle injuries than he likes to admit. He motioned for Changbin to put his leg in his lap, it was the easiest way for both of them. Minho smugly cherished the dark color tipping his ears. If he’s so easily embarrassed by something like this-

Minho shut that corner of his mind off so he could _ purely _focus on Changbin. 

Changbin? He was mentally freaking out. 

When he laid his leg across Minho’s lap, he could tell he was in shape. Minho’s legs felt very sturdy beneath his own. Changbin could see Minho’s profile when he shifted to look at his own skates. His profile was extremely sharp, Changbin also noted his long eyelashes. He couldn’t put his focus anywhere besides Minho. So when the older cast a wink to Changbin, he felt his heart rate spike. 

Minho was going to be the death of him if these skates weren’t.

“Alrighty, let’s stand up and see how you feel,” Minho said, standing in front of Changbin so he can help him if needed. He shakily rose to his feet, but immediately reached out and placed both hands on Minho’s shoulders. Minho reacted by resting his hands on Changbin’s waist in keep him standing upright. 

“I’m going to take a few steps back, I want you to take a step or two forward.” Minho grabbed Changbin’s hands and stepped back, still holding his fingers. When Changbin was able to move forward without any problem, Minho guided him to the rink where the regular skating resumed. 

“Hold on to this bar,” Minho pointed to the waist-level railing that’s all the way around the rink, besides the entry areas. “I’ll stay on this side,” Minho placed his hand back on Changbin’s waist. It would be the quickest way to catch him if he began to fall awkwardly. 

“So, what you’re going to do is push a bit with one foot slightly out at an angle. If you have your left foot on the ground, push with your right foot and vice versa.” Minho explained, Changbin nodded along and attempted the motion. 

It wasn’t smooth, or pretty, but he didn’t fall. He was pretty good with the hand railing, but they had made it to a point where there was an opening to get on and off the rink. Minho moved forward a bit and turned to face Changbin, grabbing his hands once more. 

“Keep your toes forward and don’t let your feet drift apart. I’ll get us to the next stretch of railings.” Minho said and began skating backward. 

Changbin couldn’t begin to tell you what Minho was doing to move in such a way, but he was thankful that Minho didn’t let him struggle with no railings. Changbin did lightly push his feet how Minho mentioned first and found the motion a bit easier now that he was in motion. 

A few minutes later, Changbin had been moving well enough he didn’t need to be assisted by the railing consistently. So, Minho moved to lace his fingers with Changbin’s. 

This time, Changbin let himself notice the difference between their hands. Minho’s were slightly larger but incredibly soft. They weren’t calloused or rough. His hand lightly squeezed Changbin’s throughout the small conversations they were having, he found it comfortable. 

The DJ announces that there will be another game soon and that non-participants should make their way off the rink. 

So Minho and Changbin take this opportunity to eat. When Minho checks his phone, he noticed the two had been skating for almost an hour. 

“Time went by pretty quick,” Changbin spoke up from across the booth. 

“It did, I’ve had a lot of fun so far. I really enjoy your company.” Minho admitted softly. 

“It’s been nice. You didn’t have to repay me with a date though, I still feel like it’s a pity date even though I know it isn’t. I guess I just can’t believe someone would actually be interested in me.” Changbin sighed into his drink. 

“Well, believe it or not, I’m genuinely interested. This date is only adding to my attraction towards you.” 

Changbin softly smiled before they decided to eat. Minho was being extremely kind and patient with Changbin, he couldn’t ask for anything better. 

Minho began finding it difficult to keep his hands to himself, but not in a sexual way. He wanted to be close to Changbin, finding comfort in shared touches. His focus pulled in various placed when trying to pay attention to Changbin’s words. Minho constantly catches himself looking at the other’s lips. He reminds himself that he should be too forward today. 

Once the game is over, they spend a bit more time on the rink before Changbin feels like his legs are going to give out. The weight of the skates beginning to wear him down. He couldn’t figure out how Minho had laced his shoes, so Minho offered to unlace them as well. 

Changbin could get used to seeing Minho smile more often.

Minho had appropriately dressed for the cold today but still slipped his hand into Changbin’s in the search for warmth. They walked closely together, their shoulders constantly brushing the others. Changbin heard his phone chime and noticed it was a text. A text from Jisung saying he was over at Chan and Minho’s place. Changbin isn’t sure what to do with that information until Minho chuckled over his shoulder. 

“Those two have no faith in me.” Minho scoffed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Jisung went over to Chan’s. Has Jisung ever kicked you out when he was on his way home?” Minho asked. Changbin thought back to a few times that he did. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Chances are he’s gone to Chan for the same reasons he would have kicked you out. He and Chan are probably assuming we’re going back to your place to sleep together.” Minho explained, Changbin felt himself flush a deep red. “That wasn’t the main purpose of tonight, I still stand by what I said earlier.” 

“Ah, thanks. It’s not that- I’m not-” Changbin couldn’t figure out how to tell Minho he was interested, but not now. 

“It’s okay, Changbin. I’m not expecting sex. That’s only for you to decide when you’re comfortable and who you’re comfortable with.” Changbin relaxes at the statement, he knew Minho was right. “Hey, it could just be Jisung and Chan decided to have some fun themselves,” Minho added, making Changbin laugh.

The walk back to their dorm rooms was short once the conversation had finished. Changbin was unlocking his door when Minho caught his attention one last time. 

Minho was much closer than he had been all night, they were nearly nose-to-nose. Similar to how they were on the night Changbin covered for him. Minho noticed Changbin’s eyes darted around his face, lingering a bit on his lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” Minho asked. Changbin hesitated for a moment. Negative thoughts racing but he shut them down before he could panic. He nodded in confirmation and watched Minho’s eyes soften more than he had seen before. He leaned in slowly, giving Changbin time to back out. When Minho pressed his lips lightly to Changbin’s, they were gone before he could react. Changbin whined, embarrassing himself. Minho softly cupped Changbin’s cheek and leaned in once more. 

It was a much more satisfying kiss to Changbin. Minho was gentle but firm, treating Changbin sweetly. He was thankful that Minho was as confident as he was. Changbin could barely bring himself to respond to the kiss in fear he would chase away Minho. He must have missed the other putting on lip balm because Minho vaguely tasted of lemons. The waxy texture coating his own lips as well. 

When Minho pulled back he pressed one last peck to Changbin’s cheek. Minho headed over to his own door but heard too much before he could open it. He turned back to Changbin with a grimace. 

“Mind if I stay over? It seems Jisung and Chan are _ busy. _” 

“I’ll cook something. Enough for all four of us so when they’re done they won’t order take out.” Changbin sighed as he invited Minho into his dorm. “Later one of us can brave the door again and offer food.” 

“You can just text Jisung, he’d be the type to check a text while they’re at it.” 

“I would say you’re wrong, but it’s happened before.” Changbin shook his head in disbelief, remembering the story.

“Oh, now _ this _ you’ve got to tell me.” 

Yeah, Changbin could get used to this.

** _END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you read until the end, I'd like to say thanks for sticking around! I took some critiques from my last fic and applied it to this one, so it should flow a bit better. I can say to look forward to some more works that will hopefully be coming out before the end of this year!
> 
> PLEASE let me know if you find any grammatical errors or things that just don't make sense, I'll do my best to fix them! (edit: i just noticed a scene is written very similarly to my last work, ill fix the wording later tonight!)
> 
> If you have any ideas you'd like to share, or simply watch me yell into a void, hop on over to twitter at the same username. 
> 
> twt: skzpresso  
cc: skzpresso


End file.
